Locked Inside
by DarkenedTears
Summary: She struggled but it was no use, it was too late. All at once the wind stopped, the papers and books landed scattered all over the room and the strange book lay closed on the floor. Sakura was nowhere to be found....


**Hello!! This is my first story that I really liked and have putten up for others to read! Hope you like it...if you do tell me and same if you dont!! This is only the first chapter, so I'll post more when i write more I guess....Thanks!**

"What do you mean I can't come?!" Sakura yelled from down the hall. "I told you! Dad said you can't come to the mall with me unless you clean your room!" Argued her older brother Tori. "But I promised Madison that I would go to the mall with her" "Well then talk to dad about it when he gets home!" "I never get to do anything!" _**SLAM**_ Sakura slammed the door shut behind her into her room. She listened as she heard a car door shut. Sakura ran over to her bedroom window and saw her brother pull out of the driveway, and drive out of sight. She sulked over to her bed and laid down on it. Staring at the ceiling, she thought to herself, "Maybe he's right...If I picked up after myself, my room wouldn't be so messy." Sakura sat up and looked around her room. There were clothes scattered everywhere even though she had a hamper full. There were books all over the dresser, the bed she sat on wasn't made, and the garbage was overflowing. Sakura got up thinking that if she tidied up her room a little, she could call Tori's cell phone and get him to pick her up.

She went over to the clothes hamper, only to find Kero having a nice little nap on it. "Wake up Dummy!" she shouted at the little stuffed animal formed Guardian. He continued on sleeping. "I said...WAKE UP!!!" Kero bolted up to the ceiling. "Wha-what??" "Get out!" Sakura demanded as she pointed at the door. "Fine! Jeeze...don't have a cow..." Sakura opened the door for Kero as he floated out the room with his arms crossed. She closed the door behind him. Sakura picked up clothes and started putting them on top of the clothes hamper when she discovered something else in the pile also. "EWWWWWWW!! NASTY!!!" She exclaimed as she picked up the rotten, mushy, banana from under a shirt. With a disgusted look on her face, she put it on top of the already over flowing garbage can. Sakura wiped her hands on her pants. "Well, I guess there's more to be done than I thought."

An hour and a half later, Sakura had taken the bulging bag of garbage and put it outside, all her dirty clothes in the laundry room, the bed was made, and all of the books were on the shelves. "There." She said happily. "Finished at last!" Sakura looked around her now very clean room. She was looking rather pleased with herself. "Time to get ready for the mall then." She pulled out her clothes from the dresser and put them on, while throwing the dirty ones in the hamper. She was now wearing a black shirt with diagonal pink strips all over it that only had one long sleeve, with a black mini skirt. She sat down on the bed and ties up her black boots. Sakura walked into the bathroom to look herself over in the mirror. She had a round face with big emerald green eyes. She dyed her hair in grade 8 and now it was a bright pink, straight and a lot longer. Sakura fixed her eyeliner and primped her hair in the mirror making sure she looked good. As she looked herself over, she noticed one of her earrings was missing out of her left ear. She walked into her room and saw that Kero was back sleeping on the bed. She went over to the dresser and opened the jewelry box. Sakura found the hoop earring she was looking for and started to put it in when she noticed a corner of a book poking out from the bottom of the dresser. Thinking it was just a book she had just missed, Sakura picked it up and looked at the cover. There was a bunch of weird markings she had never seen before and a picture of a rather fierce looking dragon. The title was in a different language. The book looked old and dusty and it was very thick. Feeling a little excited, Sakura opened the book to the first page...it was blank. She flipped the next page, it was blank too. Flipping the pages, she felt disappointed for they were all blank. She was just about to put the book down, but then she felt a cold breeze brush past her legs. All of a sudden books started flying around and papers flew around. Still holding onto the book, Sakura was standing her ground and trying not to fall over. **_BANG_** Things started shooting out of the book. Around her, Sakura could see dragons and evil demons and things she couldn't even describe. A huge wind was now circling around the room and around Sakura. She felt herself go limp, she couldn't move. Everything that had come out of the book was now being sucked back in...including Sakura! She struggled but it was no use, it was too late. All at once the wind stopped, the papers and books landed scattered all over the room and the strange book lay closed on the floor. Sakura was nowhere to be found.


End file.
